Alguém me disse
by Anis.xD
Summary: Depois que Ron deixou o acampamento, as coisas não foram fáceis. O que se passava na cabeça de Hermione? Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do Fórum Lumus Maximum.


**Alguém me disse  
**Anis* Ventura

A chuva caía do lado de fora, como a refletir o estado de espírito em que Hermione se encontrava. A Guerra estava acabando com todos, de bruxos a trouxas. Ali, deitada na barraca, com a companhia de Harry, chorava pela partida de Ron. Sem o ruivo presente, sua vida parecia não valer grande coisa. Os dias que se seguiram sem a presença dele passaram sem que ela percebesse. Apenas ansiava tê-lo novamente por perto.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,__  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_

Naquele momento, lembrou que certa vez, Ginny dissera que ele a amava. Ela acreditara, mesmo com certo receio. Do fundo de sua alma, desejara que fosse verdade. Mas o destino fizera piada dela. Ora, se Ron a amasse não a teria deixado ali. Por mais nervoso, por mais contrariado que estivesse, jamais deixaria as pessoas que ama.

_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout  
Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_

Com a busca pelas Horcruxes, acreditou por instantes ser possível eles terem algo mais próximo. Agora, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era como fôra tola. Acreditar que um dia ele pudesse olhar para ela, a _intragável sabe-tudo_, quando tinha a _Brown_ a seus pés. Não, não olharia. E agora ela estava ali, descobrindo-se louca por uma saudade que não imaginava ser possível alguém sentir.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit  
Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?_

As lágrimas escorriam por sua face e ela já não tinha mais forças para pará-las. Que Harry visse o seu sofrimento, já não mais se importava. Hermione estava em pedaços, nada mais a encorajava a seguir em frente. E assim, tarde naquela noite, quando já pegava no sono, ouvira alguém dizer _'Ele te ama, isso é segredo. Não o diga que eu te disse'_. Sonho ou não, já não saberia dizer. Seria aquilo possível, então?

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?__  
Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits  
"il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_

Em seus sonhos aquela noite, encontrou forças para seguir em frente. A vida parecia não ter rumo, mas a partir daquele momento, seu rumo era encontrá-lo. Ela o encontraria e talvez então pudesse predoá-lo por tê-la deixado. Talvez o perdoasse por ter feito com que sofresse tanto. E se ele ainda a amasse, como diziam seus amigos, seria possível terem um futuro juntos então? Com essa pergunta em mente, começou um novo dia, uma nova motivação.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit__  
Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?_

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit  
Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...  
Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?_

____________________________________________________________________

N/A: Bem... começo dizendo que fiquei extremamente feliz por ter tirado a Belzinha no Amigo Secreto. Na hora eu entrei em pânico, é verdade. Afinal, ela escreve divinamente. O que seria um trabalho meu perto de qualquer coisa que ela escreva? Um grãozinho de areia. Por isso, eu passei o ultimo mês espremendo cada pedacinho do meu cérebro pra sair alguma coisa meramente apresentável. Idéias vieram e foram, até que cheguei nisso. Ainda acho que está pouco para tamanha pessoa, o que significa que estou devendo pelo menos mais umas 10 fics desse tamanho. Uma One-shot, sim. Se fosse de um tamanho Grawpesco como os capítulos dela, eu até me sentiria feliz o bastante... Mas, enrolei, enrolei e enrolei, e não disse coisa com coisa.

Bel, espero que goste desse pequeno (minúsculo) presente, feito por alquém que te admira muuito e que adora suas fics! Só tenho que me desculpar por não ser tão bom quanto o que escreves. Recomento ouvir "Quelq'un M'a dit", da Carla Bruni, enquanto ler. Beijos e abraços.  
Ana Ventura – Anis*

_**N/B: *.*,lindo, lindo. Adorei Anis . Espero que a Bell também goste. ^^ E Betar você é facil não é. Não tem nada de erro.A dor da Mione nesta parte do livro é tocante e você soube trabalha-la muito a escrever amada, tenho certeza que você criará otimas historias.^^ Bjuss =***_


End file.
